creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Speaking German
Prolog: Ein höflicher Mensch „Würdest du sagen, dass du ein netter Mensch bist?“ Natalies Blick wirkte übermäßig interessiert, als sie sich zu Richard wandte. Der hingegen schien gelangweilt, was allerdings nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern auf den Film, der mehr oder weniger nebenher lief, zurückzuführen war. Es handelte sich dabei um Black Swan, einen Thriller, der auf schräge Weise unterhaltsam war beim ersten Mal, jedoch mit jeder Wiederholung zunehmend an Qualität verlor. Sich nicht vom Bildschirm wegdrehend verneinte Richard die Frage: „Ich bin vielleicht ein höflicher Mensch.“, murmelte er, „Dazu haben meine Eltern mich erzogen und das ist auch gut so. Allerdings bin ich kein netter Mensch. Was dir eigentlich klar sein sollte.“ „Ist es aber nicht.“, erwiderte Natalie gespielt schnippisch: „Vor allem ist mir nicht klar, was der Unterschied sein soll.“ „Ganz einfach. Ein Netter Mensch tut Gutes, weil er es will. Sagen wir mal Gandhi, der war ein netter Mensch. Ein höflicher Mensch tut Dinge, weil sie ihm ein Vorankommen in der Gesellschaft erleichtern, gleichwohl sie seinem persönlichen Streben potentiell widersprechen. Wenn du beispielsweise schlecht gelaunt bist und liebend gern der nächstbesten Person einen Scheitel mit einem Backstein ziehen würdest, dann zur Bedienung im Café freundlich bist, um schneller deinen Kirschkuchen mit Sahne zu bekommen. Dann bist du nicht nett, sondern höflich. Kurz gesagt: Der Unterschied liegt darin, den persönlichen Vorteil in der guten Tat zu sehen oder ihn aus der guten Tat ziehen zu wollen.“ Er räusperte sich und blickte zu Natalie, die sich den Bauch rieb: „Na toll. Jetzt hab ich Bock auf Kuchen. Danke.“ „Im Kühlschrank könnte noch was sein. Hast du verstanden, was ich meinte?“ Sie nickte lächelnd: „Natürlich hab ich verstanden, was du meinst. Obwohl du ruhig ein wenig weniger umständlich reden könntest. Or should I start speaking in my mother tongue again?“ Richard seufzte und setzte sich im Sofa auf: „Ich dachte, du beherrschst die deutsche Sprache? Immerhin besser als so mancher Deutsche.“ „Tu ich auch. Ich switche nur ab und an, wenn ich unkonzentriert bin oder nervös oder mir ein deutscher Begriff nicht einfällt.“ „Oder wenn du ganz bewusst nervig wirken möchtest.“, ergänzte Richard: „Was bei mir nicht wirklich funktioniert, da ich Englisch beinahe so gut beherrsche wie Deutsch.“ Natalie schnaubte: „Ist ja auch nicht schwer. Deutsch zu lernen war die Hölle für mich. Wer hat sich diesen Mist denn ausgedacht?“ „Das waren meine Vorfahren.“, maulte Richard und legte sich wieder hin. Auf dem Bildschirm tanzte das Bodydouble von Natalie Portman über das Parkett: „Aber ich verstehe nur zu gut, was du meinst. Perfektes Beispiel: Umfahren ist das Gegenteil von umfahren.“ „Und Gleich ist ungleich gleich.“ Sie seufzte: „Ich hole mir jetzt den Kuchen. Möchtest du auch was?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Kühlschrankkuchen ist nichts, was mir nennenswert schmeckt. Stopf dich ruhig voll.“ Sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer raus, wobei Richard ihr nachblickte. Die gebürtige Waliserin anzusehen war definitiv besser als die Psychospielchen zwischen Natalie Portman und Mila Kunis in Black Swan. Bedauerlich, dass es als unhöflich betrachtet wurde, einen Menschen zu intensiv anzustarren. Natalie kam erstaunlich schnell zurück und setzte ihre Niedergeschlagenheit theatralisch ein: „The Cake was a lie.“, murmelte sie und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, während Richard den Kopf schüttelte: „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich noch Kuchen habe, ich sagte, es könnte noch was da sein. Ergo keine Lüge.“ „Ergo nerv nicht“, maulte Natalie: „Ich hab Hunger. Wenn du das nächste Mal Essen in einem deiner Beispiele verwendest, sorge bitte dafür, dass besagtes Essen auch im Haus ist. For Gods sake!“ Sie warf die Arme in die Luft und konnte sich selbst nicht mehr ernst verhalten. Stattdessen lachte sie: „Ich hätte wirklich Theaterschauspielerin werden sollen. Das Drama liegt mir im Blut.“ „Dezent.“ Richard nickte und gähnte: „Allerdings fehlt dir dazu die nötige Ausstrahlung. Du hast keine wirkliche Bühnenpräsenz. Vielleicht wegen deiner zarten Stimme.“ „Ah, fuck you“, keifte Natalie: „Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn i…“ Sie wurde unterbrochen durch das lautstarke Brummen von Richards Mobiltelefon, das er zuerst genervt und dann, als er den auf dem Display angezeigten Namen las, verwundert ansah, bevor er es sich ans Ohr hielt: „Was ist los?“ Die antwortende Stimme gehörte einem alten Schulfreund von Richard, der ihn darauf hinwies, dass, wie er sagte, alles bereit sei. Richard wusste sofort, wovon er sprach, schließlich handelte es sich um einen Plan, den die Zwei seit einigen Monaten verfolgten und der alles andere als durchschnittlich war. Er bestätigte und legte auf. Für einen Moment dachte er nach, merkte seine eigene Ungeduld wachsen und entschied sich, ihr nachzugehen: „Tut mir leid, Nat“, meinte er, „Aber ich muss dringend weg. Ein Treffen mit einem Freund von mir, das ich vergessen habe.“ Irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, Natalie anzulügen, aber es war ein kleines Etwas, das sich leicht unterdrücken ließ: „Kannst den Film noch weitergucken, wenn du willst. Mach nur am Ende den Fernseher aus, wenn du gehst. Oh, und pass auf, dass die DVD nicht im Player bleibt.“ Er wartete nicht auf Natalies Antwort, konnte aber in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie verwirrt war. Sie kannte Richard noch nicht so lange, wusste aber inzwischen, dass er sich äußerst selten einer spontanen Sache hingab. Ebenso, wie er sie noch nie in seiner Wohnung allein gelassen hatte – einmal hatte sie ihn scherzhaft darauf angesprochen und er hatte geantwortet, dass sie einem Fremden ja auch nicht gestatten würde, ihre Handtasche zu durchwühlen. Damals hatten diese Worte sie verletzt bis sie merkte, dass Richard es als Ausrede genutzt hatte um nicht sagen zu müssen, dass er manchmal schrecklich paranoid war – Oder so, wie sie wusste, dass er nicht besonders viele Freunde hatte. Die ganze Sache war durchaus merkwürdig. Als Richard die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss, hatte sie es noch immer mit keiner Silbe angesprochen und fragte sich, ob sie den Film beenden und gehen oder sein mühsam gewonnenes Vertrauen missbrauchen sollte. Richard fuhr durchgängig drei km/h zu schnell und brauchte etwa eine halbe Stunde bis zu seinem Ziel, einer heruntergekommen aussehenden Hütte am Waldrand, die er gegen halb Zehn am Abend erreichte. Vor der Tür stand Daniel, Richards Freund und – sozusagen – Mitarbeiter in diesem Fall. Er war deutlich größer als Richard, sportlich und zwar nicht überdurchschnittlich intelligent, dennoch mit einem glücklichen Händchen in Sachen Technik ausgestattet. Das waren unter anderem Gründe dafür, dass Richard seine Beteiligung an diesem Projekt zu schätzen wusste. Er stieg aus dem Wagen und nickte ihm zu: „Ist wirklich schon alles eingerichtet? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das alleine hinbekommst.“ „War auch nicht leicht. Dafür will ich später ein paar kleine Boni, wenn du verstehst. Aber jetzt können wir erst mal rein.“ Er öffnete die Tür mit einem kleinen Schlüssel, der zu dem modernen Schloss passte, und eröffnete einen mit zwei Stühlen und einem Tisch ausgestatteten Raum. Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Karten des Spiels Wizard, so als wären die Beteiligten gerade auf der Toilette und würden danach weiterspielen. Wie so ziemlich jedes Detail an der Ausführung war die Tarnung Richards Idee gewesen. Unter dem Tisch hingegen befand sich ein Teppich und darunter eine Falltür, die sie nun freilegten und öffneten. Eine Leiter aus Aluminium führte nach unten zu einem außerordentlich schmalen Tunnel, der wiederum zu einem Raum führte. Daniel hatte diesen Raum schon vor Jahren entdeckt, als er und Richard gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt waren, und niemandem außer seinem Kumpel davon erzählt. Nun hatten sie in letzter Zeit ein paar kleine Modernisierungen und zweckmäßige Veränderungen vorgenommen, aber nur wenig war nicht schon so gewesen: Wände aus festem Beton mit eingelassenen Stahlringen und Ösen überall. In dem Wissen, was sie selbst hier veranstalteten fragte Richard sich immer wieder, ob der Vorbesitzer ein ganz ähnliches Hobby gehabt haben konnte. Herausgefunden hatte er allerdings über die Jahre hinweg nichts. Der Raum war nicht leer. Unter dem düsteren Licht einer nackten Glühbirne eröffnete sich ein Klapptisch, darauf mehrere verschiedenste Instrumente. Auf der anderen Seite eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, auf eine Weise an die Wand gekettet, die sie wie ein X aussehen ließ. Die Hände jeweils links und rechts oben, die Füße entsprechend unten. Ihr Haar war blond und kurz, es ging kaum bis zu den Schultern. Dennoch verdeckte es durch die Kopfhaltung ihr Gesicht. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn Richard wusste, wie sie aussah. Er hatte sie über drei Wochen hinweg lange genug unter die Lupe genommen. Sie hieß Katja Raue, war siebzehn Jahre alt, allerdings nur noch für zwei Wochen, einen Meter fünfundsiebzig groß, wog dreiundsiebzig Kilo und kam aus zerrütteten Verhältnissen, vier Mal war sie von Zuhause ausgerissen. Sie mochte Fantasyromane, laute Musik, Spaghetti mit selbstgemachter Gemüsesoße – sie war Vegetarierin aus Überzeugung – und einen zwei Jahre älteren Kerl aus ihrer Klasse, der das Schuljahr wiederholen musste. Auf Richard wirkte der Kerl primitiv und stumpf und er war froh, sich nicht weiter mit ihm beschäftigen zu müssen. Er ging auf das Mädchen zu und hob ihren Kopf an. An der Schläfe bildete sich eine blaue Beule: „Du hast sie ziemlich gut erwischt.“, murmelte er: „Vielleicht zu gut. Wacht sie überhaupt wieder auf?“ „Das will ich doch hoffen. Ich weiß, wie man jemanden ausknockt, aber nicht, wie man das wieder rückgängig macht. Sag mal, habe ich dich eigentlich bei irgendwas gestört?“ „Gestört?“ Richard legte den Kopf schief: „Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Du wirktest einfach so. Wie sagt man… Unfokussiert.“ Richard zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hab mir mit Natalie einen Film angeguckt. Black Swan, also nichts, was man nicht problemlos abbrechen konnte.“ „Aha. Sag mal, hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, bei dem, was wir hier gerade abziehen, ausgerechnet mit einer Polizistin zu schlafen?“ Richard seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich schlafe nicht mit ihr und das weißt du. Außerdem gibt es keine Verbindung zwischen mir, beziehungsweise uns, und diesem kleinen Mädel hier. Also besteht dahingehend keine Gefahr.“ „Dennoch, sie ist Polizistin. Das ist schon riskant…“ „Herrgott, du klingst ja schon wie meine Mutter wenn ich bei Bodenfrost mit dem Auto fahren will. Und jetzt sei still, ich glaube ich weiß, wie ich sie aufwecken kann.“ Kapitel Eins: Welsh Girl Richard lehnte an der Außenwand eines Gebäudes, aus dem eine ausgesprochen kreative Ansammlung diverser Kakophonien an die Abendluft drang: Karnevalsmusik, besoffenes Grölen, ein DJ, der die Leute zum Tanzen und Singen aufforderte. Viel zu viele kamen dem nach. Richard stand außerhalb des Gebäudes, weil es ihm darin zu viel geworden war. Er hasste Menschenmassen, ganz besonders die Betrunkenen. Außerdem hasste er sein Kostüm, das er nur angezogen hatte, weil es in seinem Job Pflicht war, dass jeder Fachbereich sich einem bestimmten Motto unterwarf. In diesem Falle waren es Strichmännchen, weshalb Richard eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Shirt angezogen hatte – Soweit nichts Anderes, als er normalerweise trug – und dieses mit speziell angefertigten weißen Klebestreifen bestückt hatte. Diese aber waren aus einem Material, welches sie bei jeder Bewegung unangenehm spürbar machte. Richard schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Geräusche auszublenden. „Auch keinen Bock auf die Scheiße?“ Er fuhr zusammen, riss die Augen auf und blickte in das mit Schnurrhaaren bemalte Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die lässig neben ihm an der Wand lehnte: „Würde ich jetzt zumindest vermuten. Leute, die diese Veranstaltungen mögen, gehen nur raus, um zu rauchen. Du nicht. Lass mich raten: Du gehörst zu einer dieser Mottogruppen und deine Anwesenheit war Pflicht?“ „Fast.“, murmelte Richard. Diese Frau irritierte ihn mit ihrer offenen Art, aber das war ihm nicht wirklich unangenehm: „Eigentlich war es nur Pflicht, dass ich aufkreuze. Niemand hat gesagt, wie lange ich bleiben muss. Aber leider muss ich um Halb Zwölf einen Kollegen mitnehmen, was bedeutet, dass ich ebenfalls so lange die Stellung halten muss.“ „Halb Zwölf? Das sind ja noch fast zwei Stunden. Grausam.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erweckte bei Richard den Eindruck, ein Theaterspiel abzuziehen. Jetzt erst musterte er die junge Frau genauer: Sie trug ein scheinbar selbstgestricktes Kostüm aus einer schlichten Hose und einem langärmligen Top, beides mit braunen und schwarzen unregelmäßigen Streifen bemalt. In Verbindung mit ihrer Schnurrhaarschminke war es offensichtlich, dass sie eine Katze darstellte. Die Kleidung war eng und betonte ihren Körper, der sich sehen lassen konnte, ohne jedoch zum Gaffen einzuladen. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie streng zurückgebunden und einen Haarreif mit aufgenähten Katzenohren hineingesteckt: „Und?“, fragte sie ihn plötzlich: „Gefunden, was du suchst?“ Richards Gesicht errötete leicht. Offenbar hatte er sie offensichtlicher angestarrt als er dachte. Dennoch wollte er sich seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken lassen und grinste: „Sozusagen. Es ist immer interessant, sich die Kostüme anderer Leute anzusehen. Bei vielen ist es gar nicht so leicht, herauszufinden, was sie darstellen sollen.“ Er räusperte sich: „Bei dir natürlich nicht, das ist klar. Dennoch, ein schönes Kostüm. Selbstgemacht, schätze ich?“ Sie nickte, wirkte aber ein wenig enttäuscht: „Genau genommen von meiner Mutter, aber ja. Schon schräg, du scheinst dich wirklich dafür zu interessieren. Ich dachte, du checkst mich nur ab.“ Richard räusperte sich erneut und wandte den Blick ein wenig zur Seite: „Also bitte, das wäre doch unhöflich, nicht wahr?“ „Scheinbar.“ Sie seufzte leise und Richard bekam das Gefühl, dass sie gerade genervt davon war, dass er sie nicht, wie sie sagte, abgecheckt hatte, als vom Gegenteil. Für einen Moment herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, bevor sie sich von der Wand abstieß, einen Viertelkreis lief und dann vor ihm stehen blieb, die Arme verschränkt und scheinbar ein wenig unsicher: „Hey, ähm, wenn du deinen Kollegen um halb zwölf wieder mitnehmen musst, dann heißt das ja eigentlich, dass du dann wieder hier sein musst, richtig? Nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit an Ort und Stelle sein musst.“ Richard nickte langsam: „Im Grunde schon. Wieso?“ Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kenne ein nettes Café nur ein paar Straßen weiter. Die haben bis in die Nacht auf, und da kann man sich sicher besser unterhalten als hier. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass man sich mit dir richtig gut unterhalten kann.“ Richard zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf: „Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin beschissen in Small Talk…“ „Das bleibt doch noch abzuwarten.“ Sie schien guter Dinge zu sein, dass sie Recht behalten sollte, denn sie lief los und drehte sich währenddessen zu ihm um: „Also, kommst du jetzt?“ Das Café sah in der Tat angenehm aus. Klein, allerdings sehr gemütlich, war es der optimale Platz, an dem man um viertel vor Zehn am Abend mit einer Fremden reden konnte. Zumindest, wenn die Alternative eine lautstarke Karnevalsfeier voller Betrunkener war. Sie hatten sich an einen Platz am Fenster gesetzt – die Mitarbeiter hatten wegen der einzigen Kundschaft des Abends deutlich verwunderter gewirkt als wegen der Kostüme, die sie trugen – jeweils ein Getränk und einen Kuchen bestellt und dann hatte die Frau ihm den Finger auf die Brust gelegt und gefragt: „Was zur Hölle sollst du eigentlich darstellen?“ Er schnaubte: „Unser Abteilungsmotto waren Strichmännchen. Man merkt, dass ich kein Mitspracherecht hatte, nicht wahr?“ Dem war scheinbar so, denn sie fasste sich in negativem Erstaunen an die Stirn: „Stickmen…“, murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf: „Waren andere gute Ideen wie Obst oder Fingerfarbenkästen schon vergeben oder was?“ Richard grinste schief: „Du wirst lachen, aber das ist nicht die schlechteste Idee, die wir jemals hatten. Hab ich zumindest gehört. Du kennst doch sicherlich diese Partnerkostüme, die man nur zu zweit benutzen kann?“ „Du meinst zum Beispiel Pferdekostüme? Mit getrenntem Vorder- und Hinterteil?“ „Exakt. Und na ja… Vor fünf Jahren ging eine Abteilung angeblich mal als Tausendfüßler. Ich war damals noch nicht dabei, aber ich traue es ihnen zu. Karneval ist eine beschissene Zeit.“ Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und schob sich ein Stück Apfelkuchen in den Mund, das er schnell schluckte: „Und was ist mit dir?“ „Was soll mit mir sein?“ „Na, was ist deine Geschichte? Warum läufst du durch die Gegend wie eine anthropomorphe Katze und quatscht fremde Strichmännchen an?“ Er lächelte schief, während er sprach, und sie grinste zurück: „Ah, ist eigentlich eine ganz langweilige Story…“ Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schläfe: „Damn! Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Dabei sollte man damit doch immer anfangen.“ Sie stieß ihre Hand praktisch in seine Richtung und wirkte sichtlich fahrig. Offenbar hatte Höflichkeit einen hohen Stellenwert bei ihr. Oder zumindest die Einhaltung der Etikette: „Ich bin Natalie Spucman.“ Sie sprach den Namen Specman aus und Richard zog eine Augenbraue nach Oben, während er ihre Hand ergriff und sie schüttelte: „Richard Baumann. Und wo wir das geregelt hätten: Spucman klingt ziemlich englisch. Ich mutmaße, du kommst aus Britannien?“ Sie nickte so hektisch, dass ihr die Katzenohren beinahe aus den Haaren purzelten: „Korrekt. Obwohl ich in Wales geboren wurde. Aber ich bin in der Nähe von London aufgewachsen, also bewerte ich mich als Britin.“ Sie räusperte sich verlegen: „Bin inzwischen seit einiger Zeit in Deutschland und würde sagen, ich beherrsche die Sprache recht gut…“ „Besser als so Mancher gebürtige Deutsche jedenfalls.“, bestätigte Richard: „Obwohl du manchmal noch gerne ins Englische zurückzufallen scheinst.“ Natalie überlegte kurz, scheinbar versuchte sie den Ablauf der Unterhaltung auf derlei Ausrutscher zu untersuchen. Dann richtete sie ihre Ohren und murmelte: „Ist halt meine Muttersprache. Passiert gelegentlich. Manchmal intensiver als andere Male, ich hoffe, das stört nicht.“ „Überhaupt nicht.“ Richard machte eine wegwerfende Geste: „Ich war immer ganz gut im Englischunterricht, also wird das schon klappen. Aber darauf wollte ich ja gar nicht hinaus.“ Natalie kaute ihr Stück Kuchen zu Brei, den sie schluckte: „Stimmt ja, meine Story. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin tatsächlich vollkommen freiwillig so angezogen. Das fing so an…“ Kapitel Zwei: Elektroschrott „Hallo, meine Liebe.“ Als Richard die angekettete Katja auf diese Weise begrüßte, war ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass er sowohl in Wortwahl als auch in Tonlage versuchte, Willem Dafoes Darstellung des Grünen Kobold in Sam Raimis erstem Spider-Man-Film zu imitieren. Die Wirkung war der im Film erstaunlich ähnlich, gleichwohl natürlich nicht wegen der Stimme selbst, sondern wegen der Tatsache, dass Katja umgehend realisierte, in was für eine Situation sie sich befand: In einem düsteren Keller bewegungsunfähig an eine Wand gefesselt und in die Gesichter zweier Männer blickend. Der eine, der gesprochen hatte, wirkte ausdruckslos und entspannt, der andere hatte ein widerliches Grinsen an den Tag gelegt. „Was…“ begann sie und musste dann angestrengt schlucken als sie merkte, wie rasch aufkeimende Panik ihr die Kehle zuschnürte: „Was ist hier los?“ Richard lächelte zufrieden und drehte sich zu seinem Freund: „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie so anfangen würde.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf: „Du sagtest, sie würde mit ‚Was geht denn hier ab?‘ einsteigen.“ „Und ich fügte hinzu: Oder etwas in der Art. Lass dich hier nicht auf irgendeine Diskussion ein, ich habe Recht gehabt und du weißt das.“ Er schüttelte Lächelnd den Kopf als sei er amüsiert darüber, dass sein Freund überhaupt versucht hatte, seine Voraussicht infrage zu stellen, und wandte sich wieder Katja zu: „Natürlich will ich deine Frage nicht ignorieren, allerdings fällt es mir schwer, es so zu formulieren, als würde es nicht aus einem billigen Horrorfilm stammen…“ Er brach ab und holte tief Luft: „Ah, drauf geschissen. Katja Raue, du bist unsere Gefangene. So weit, so offensichtlich, das dürftest du selbst schon gemerkt haben.“ Er deutete nebensächlich auf ihre Fesseln: „Viel wichtiger ist, was…“ „Ihr Wichser!“ Richard legte die Stirn in Falten, als sie ihn unterbrach, ein für sie nicht ersichtliches Zeichen seines Unmuts. Dennoch ließ er sie weiterreden, denn es gefiel ihm, dass trotz der harschen Wortwahl Angst, nicht Wut ihre Ausdrucksweise dominierte: „Wenn das ein Scherz ist, dann ist er definitiv nicht komisch! Lasst mich hier runter!“ Richard ließ die Schultern hängen, drehte sich zu Daniel und tat niedergeschlagen: „Sie glaubt, wir machen nur einen Scherz. Muss ein sehr schräger Scherz sein, wenn wir dafür extra einen Keller herrichten.“ Daniel machte eine abwägende Handbewegung: „Kannst du es ihr verübeln? Ist immerhin angenehmer als die Alternative. Und bei dem Scheiß, den Leute heutzutage abziehen, gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Sollten wir ihr demonstrieren, dass wir es ernst meinen?“ Katja zuckte zusammen, soweit die Fesseln es zuließen: „De… demonstrieren? Wie meint ihr…“ Noch bevor sie zu ende sprechen konnte nickte Richard und Daniel stieß nach vorne, um dem Mädchen seine Faust mit all seiner Kraft in die Seite zu rammen. Katja konnte nicht einmal schreien, die Art des Schmerzes raubte ihr den Atem. Ihr Körper versuchte sich zu verkrampfen um die getroffene Stelle zu entspannen, natürlich vergeblich. Während sie jammernd nach Atem rang, trat Daniel wieder zurück und überließ seinem Freund das Feld. Der wartete geduldig, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie seinen Worten Beachtung schenkte: „Seine Methoden sind nicht meine bevorzugte Wahl. Etwas zu… brachial, verstehst du? Aber sie eignen sich perfekt für eine schlichte Demonstration, die dir eines vermitteln sollte: Dies ist kein Scherz und wir können mit dir machen, was wir wollen.“ „Das sind eigentlich zwei Sachen“, warf Daniel ein, woraufhin Richard genervt die Hand hob, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Würdest du bitte nicht meine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten vor der Gefangenen kritisieren? Das wirft ein völlig falsches Licht auf mich.“ Er schüttelte grummelnd den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder: „So, wo war ich…? Ah ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du noch immer ein wenig neben dir stehst. Beziehungsweise hängst…“ Er kicherte: „Aber das wird schon noch. Glaub mir, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du keinen Zweifel daran hast, dass du vollkommen ausgeliefert bist.“ Schweigend trat Richard einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete Katja eine Weile. Dann gab er Daniel ein Zeichen, der sich daraufhin ein Messer vom Tisch griff und auf das Mädchen zulief. In Katjas Augen mischte sich Schmerz mit Panik: „B… bitte, nein…“ Ihre Stimme war schwach und somit war es kein Problem für Daniel, sie zu unterbrechen: „Meine Güte, ich will dir doch nichts tun. Also, noch nicht… Nur ein paar kleine Vorbereitungen treffen.“ Während er die Klinge vorsichtig durch den Stoff zog, der Katjas Körper bedeckte, drehte er sich zu Richard: „Meinst du, es wird lustiger oder langweiliger dadurch, dass sie schon jetzt anfängt zu heulen?“ „Wer weiß? Ich mache das immerhin auch zum ersten Mal. Aber ich würde vermuten, es wird lustiger. Vielleicht für weniger Zeit, aber lustiger. Ich habe schon als Kind mehr Spaß daran gehabt mit Spielsachen zu spielen, die bereits ein wenig beschädigt waren.“ Daniel säbelte durch ein wenig Jeansstoff und schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Du bist ein echt schräger Vogel, weißt du das?“ Er nickte: „So wie du. Hast du eigentlich an das Halsband gedacht?“ Daniel schnitt ein letztes Mal und entfernte den restlichen Stoff von Katjas Körper, die nun nackt an der kühlen Wand hing, zitternd und jammernd. Er nickte und lief zum Tisch zurück, wo er das Messer durch etwas ersetzte, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Elektrohalsband hatte, mit einem Kasten an der Seite, der etwa die Größe eines alten Nokia hatte: „Natürlich. Dachtest du, ich würde mein niedliches kleines Meisterwerk vergessen?“ Er grinste und lief zurück zu Katja, die verstockt den Kopf schüttelte, aber dadurch nur einen weiteren Schlag einsteckte: „Halt still.“, maulte Daniel: „Das Ding ist empfindlich und muss präzise angelegt werden. Sonst könnte etwas schiefgehen.“ Katja begriff schnell, dass Widerstand Schmerz nach sich zog und blieb still, lediglich ihr Zittern vermochte sie nicht zu unterdrücken, ebenso die Tränen, die ihre Wangen herunterrollten. Hochkonzentriert richtete Daniel das Halsband und drückte dann auf einen von zwei kleinen, gelben Knöpfen an dem schwarzen Kasten. Ein leises Schnappen ertönte und Katja kreischte auf. „Das Stechen, das du gerade gespürt hast…“, erklärte Daniel, während er sich zu Richard gesellte, „Waren zwei kleine Häkchen, die sich in deinen Hals gebohrt haben. Sie sorgen dafür, dass das Band nicht entfernt wird und der Apparat nicht verrutscht.“ Er lief zum Tisch und nahm eine kleine Fernbedienung, kaum größer als der Apparat selbst, in die Hand: „Ich will jetzt nicht zu umfassend werden, aber wenn ich auf den Knopf auf dieser Fernbedienung klicke, wird dir eine etwa drei Zentimeter lange und ziemlich dicke Nadel genau in die Halsschlagader stoßen.“ Er hielt den Daumen über den Knopf und genoss ein wenig den angsterfüllten Blick Katjas: „Das allein wird schmerzhaft, und es sorgt sicher für eine leichte Unterversorgung des Gehirns mit Blut, aber im Wesentlichen ist es nur eine Warnung. Wichtig wird es erst, wenn ich den Knopf ein zweites Mal drücke. Dann nämlich wird die Nadel wieder herausgezogen und du verblutest innerhalb von wenigen Minuten.“ Er drehte sich grinsend zu Richard: „Die Idee hab ich aus dem Film Cloud Atlas. Diese Klone in Korea wurden auf ähnliche Weise umgebracht.“ „Mit einem Sprengsatz an der Schlagader“, nickte Richard, „Ich kenne den Film. Was mich vielmehr interessiert ist, wo du die ganzen Materialien her hast.“ Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Fernbedienung zurück auf den Tisch: „Ein bisschen Elektroschrott vom Sperrmüll, nichts Auffälliges. Der Hauptmotor stammt aus einem dieser LEGO Technik-Sets. Weißt schon, wo man zum Beispiel einen Kran zusammenbauen musste und den dann steuern konnte.“ Richard zog die Stirn kraus: „Kenne ich, ja… Aber soweit ich weiß haben die Fernbedienungen nur eine Reichweite von wenigen Metern und die Akkus sind ziemlich schnell leer.“ „Stimmt eigentlich auch. Aber dazu ja der restliche Elektroschrott. Ich hab die Akkus getauscht mit denen aus diesen steinalten Handys. Eigentlich totaler Müll, aber die Akkus halten ewig, selbst im Dauerbetrieb. Ich hab das getestet, nach einem Monat war noch nicht mal die Reserve erreicht. Richtig krasser Scheiß.“ Er räusperte sich: „Jedenfalls, nebenher hab ich ein wenig herumgebastelt. Die Drehkraft des Motors verstärkt, damit er durch die Haut dringen kann, die Nadel montiert, die Reichweite verbessert.“ Er deutete auf die kleine Antenne an der Fernbedienung: „Auf freiem Feld reicht das locker für zweihundert bis zweihundertfünfzig Meter. Hier unten mit all den Wänden…“ Er rechnete kurz: „Vielleicht ein Zehntel davon.“ „Was also noch ausreichen würde, um sie zu töten, wenn wir draußen vor der Hütte stehen.“, murmelte Richard anerkennend: „Du bist genial. Rabiat, aber genial.“ Er klopfte Daniel anerkennend auf die Schulter und drehte sich dann zu Katja, die ihrem Gespräch stumm gefolgt war und beinahe hyperventilierte, weshalb Richard beruhigend die Hände hob: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben absolut keine Absicht, dich zu töten. Dieses Halsband ist lediglich so eine Art…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eine Art Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Damit du uns nicht ausbüxt, wenn wir dich losmachen.“ Er ließ den Satz im Raum verhallen und drehte sich dann zum Ausgang: „Das war’s für heute, Katja. Bis bald.“ Er lief voraus, während Daniel ihm folgte. Noch bevor sie die Leiter erreicht hatten, begann Katja lautstark zu weinen. Kapitel Drei: Until we meet again „Hey, I just met you / and this is cracy / but here’s my number / so call me maybe.“ – Call me maybe „Have you ever made a decision in your life that you absolutly regret?“ Natalie lag auf dem Rücken, auf der Matratze auf ihrem Bett und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand ein Mobiltelefon ans Ohr, während sie mit der Linken krampfhaft versuchte, ihr Kopfkissen zurecht zu rücken. Aus der Leitung kam ein genervtes Seufzen: „Natalie, ich komme gerade von einer zehnstündigen Schicht in der Bücherei, wo jeder Kunde irgendeinen beknackten Sonderwunsch hatte. Ich hab echt keinen Bock, jetzt auch noch Englisch zu reden, okay?“ Natalie nickte – wissend, dass Eileen sie nicht sehen konnte – und gab nach: „Hast du jemals in deinem Leben etwas getan, das du hinterher absolut bereut hast?“ „Ja, hab ich. Mehrmals. Wie kommst du darauf?“ Natalie druckste herum und fühlte sich wie ein Teenager in einer Schnulze aus den Neunzigern: „Na ja, ich war ja vor ein paar Tagen auf dieser Party. Karnevalsfeier in… ach, wie hieß der Ort noch… Jedenfalls, ich hab da einen really… ähm, richtig süßen Typen kennengelernt und…“ „Oh mein Gott, du bist schwanger!“ Natalie zuckte zusammen, so laut brüllte Eileen ins Telefon: „Scheiße verdammt, Natalie! Sowas hätte ich von mir erwartet, aber nicht von…“ „Shut up, goddammit!“, fuhr Natalie dazwischen: „Du lässt mich ja gar nicht ausreden. Ich bin definitiv nicht schwanger.“ „Oh…“ Eileen klang beinahe enttäuscht: „Was dann? Hepatitis? HIV? Aids?“ „HIV ist Aids, nur in einer anderen Entwicklungsstufe“, maulte Natalie: „Und nein. Ich bin an diesem Wochenende ebenso wenig intim geworden wie an jedem anderen Wochenende. Wenn du mich nur endlich mal ausreden lassen würdest, for Gods sake.“ Sie hörte Eileen kichern: „Okay, du bilaterales Schätzchen. Leg los.“ Natalie stöhnte: „Bilingual. Nicht bilateral. Wie hast du eigentlich deinen Abschluss geschafft?“ „Mit Glück, Kaffee und meiner herzerwärmenden Art. Natalie, ich bin müde und unkonzentriert, du musst nicht jeden meiner Fehler korrigieren. Jetzt sag schon. Du hast auf der Party einen netten Kerl kennen gelernt. Und?“ „Well… eigentlich hab ich ihn nicht direkt auf der Party kennen gelernt, vielmehr vor dem Gebäude, als ich ein wenig frische Luft schnappen wollte. Er schien ziemlich gelangweilt zu sein, also hab ich ihn angesprochen. Und nachdem wir uns einig waren, dass die Feier eigentlich Zeitverschwendung ist haben wir uns in ein Café gesetzt und geredet.“ „Geredet? Wart ihr denn nüchtern genug dazu?“ „Du wirst lachen, aber Richard – so heißt der Kerl – hat keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken. Er sagt, das bekommt ihm nicht. Und ich war auch noch ziemlich auf der Höhe, vermutlich einer der Gründe, warum ich unbedingt von der Party weg wollte. Man erträgt diese Feten nicht, wenn man nüchtern ist.“ „Stimmt. Darum lasse ich mich immer volllaufen und vergesse den ganzen Abend und mit ihm jede peinliche Situation. Was mich daran erinnert, dass du eine sehr interessante Eingangsfrage gestellt hast.“ „Eine was?“ Eileen seufzte: „Ein-gangs-fra-ge. Die Frage, mit der du mich begrüßt hast. War also doch nicht so toll, der Abend mit Richard?“ Natalie setzte ich im Schneidersitz hin und pfefferte ihr Kissen in eine Ecke: „Im Gegenteil, der Abend war klasse! Wir haben viel gelacht, uns besser kennen gelernt… Richard ist ein unglaublich sympathischer Mensch. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er recht… wie sagt man… wie heißt das, wenn jemand in einer Unterhaltung in sich gekehrt wirkt?“ „Abweisend? Oder introvertiert.“ Natalie schnippte mit den Fingern: „Introvertiert. Das meinte ich. Jedenfalls ein sehr angenehmer Mensch.“ „Schön für dich, Natalie. Ehrlich. Aber wie passt das mit deiner Frage nach Reue zusammen?“ Natalie ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen: „Ich hab mich nicht getraut, nach seiner Nummer zu fragen. Das ist so scheiße! Ich weiß ja nicht mal seinen Nachnamen. Warum kann ich nicht so sein wie du?“ „Hm. Du meinst, weil ich ihn nach seiner Nummer gefragt und mittlerweile schon zwei Babys mit ihm gezeugt hätte? Sei doch froh, dass du du bist und nicht ich. Jeder sollte immer damit zufrieden sein, der zu sein, der er ist…“ Natalie gab ein gequältes Krächzen von sich: „Bitte keine philosophischen Texte.“ Sie konnte quasi durchs Telefon spüren, wie Eileen sich bemühte, beschwichtigend zu sein: „Was ich sagen will ist, dass du dich nicht daran aufreiben solltest, was hätte sein können, wenn nicht wäre, was ist.“ „Hä? Lady, speak proper english to me.“ Erneutes Seufzen: „Du hast ihn nicht gefragt, also bringt es nichts, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Warte ein paar Tage, dann hast du ihn bestimmt vergessen. Ich könnte dich auch mit dem Cousin von meinem Freund verkuppeln, wenn das hilft…“ „Aber das ist ja genau das Problem, Eileen“, jammerte Natalie und hielt sich müde die Hand über die Augen: „Ich will ihn gar nicht vergessen.“ Zwei Tage nach dem Telefonat zwischen Natalie und ihrer Freundin Eileen befand sich Richard Baumann in einer Situation, die er schnell als unangenehm zu empfinden begann. Sein Bruder war im Urlaub und in dazugehöriger Kausalität auch dessen Freundin und irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft Richard zu überreden, auf den niedlichen kleinen Terrier aufzupassen, den seines Bruders Freundin ihr Eigen nannte. Die Anweisungen waren klar: Dreimal täglich Gassi gehen, am Wochenende ein längerer Spaziergang. Es war Wochenende, und es war ein längerer Spaziergang. Er hatte sich einen üblicherweise beliebten, aktuell aber unbenutzten Weg am Rande eines Waldes ausgesucht und Kopfhörer in den Ohren, aus denen Queen direkt auf sein Trommelfell schallte. Der Terrier zog an der Leine und eilte auf den Grünstreifen, jedoch nicht um sich zu erleichtern, sondern um Grasbüschel herauszureißen und darauf zu kauen. „Another one bites the dust“, murmelte er sarkastisch – und passend zur Musik - , während er das Tier wieder auf den Weg zog. Er war explizit gewarnt worden, ihn kein Gras fressen zu lassen. Das Ganze ging noch einige Minuten so weiter bis ein nerviges Fiepen in seinem Ohr verkündete, dass der MP3-Player am Ende seiner elektronisch generierten Kräfte war. Einen zynischen Kommentar auf der Zunge packte er die Kopfhörer in die Jackentasche und drehte sich um, weil er Schritte hörte. Die Überraschung, als er eine der beiden Frauen vor ihm erkannte, war so groß, dass es ihm nicht gänzlich gelang, sie zu kaschieren: „Das nenne ich mal ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen.“ War das Erste, was er von sich gab, begleitet von einem unwillkürlichen, schiefen Lächeln. Natalie schien ein wenig verlegen: „Das kannst du aber mal laut sagen. War ziemlich überrascht, als ich dich gesehen habe. Und noch dazu mit einem Hund. Hast du nicht erwähnt, dass…“ „… ich diese vierbeinigen Biester hasse wie Karies die Elmex-Zahnpasta? Das tue ich noch. Die pelzige Flohkolonie gehört der Freundin meines Bruders. Ich muss nur auf ihn aufpassen.“ Er wandte den Blick der hochgewachsenen Blondine an Natalies Seite zu: „Guten Tag.“ Seine Stimme hätte kaum desinteressierter klingen können, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren: „Hi. Ich bin Eileen.“, sagte sie grinsend und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin: „Hab schon viel von dir gehört.“ „Unwahrscheinlich“, erwiderte Richard mit höflichem Lächeln und schüttelte ihre Hand. Natalie fiel auf, dass er sie deutlich schneller wieder losließ als damals die ihre: „Jedenfalls schön, dass wir uns doch noch mal treffen. Du bist ja ziemlich überstürzt aufgebrochen.“ Er lachte nervös: „Jah, ich hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Mein Kollege hat schon gewartet.“ Natalie nickte: „War ja auch ein angenehmer Abend.“ Danach schwieg sie, und es war abzusehen, dass dieses Schweigen schnell unangenehm werden würde, bis sich Eileen einschaltete: „Also, ihr könnt euch ja noch ein wenig weiter unterhalten, aber ich muss, ähm, dringend auf die Toilette, und die ist nicht unbedingt in der Nähe, also mache ich mich schon mal auf den Weg. Richard, war nett dich kennen zu lernen. Natalie, vergiss nicht, was du noch erledigen wolltest…“ Natalie fauchte und wurde ein wenig rot, „… und wir sehen uns ja eh irgendwann. Tschö mit ö.“ Richard blickte der Frau skeptisch nach, als sie verschwand: „Wer sagt denn heute noch ‚Tschö mit ö‘? Der Witz ist so abgegriffen wie… Was auch immer.“ Natalie winkte ab: „Ach, na ja… Eileen ist ein wenig strange, aber eigentlich ziemlich okay. Man muss sie nur ein wenig besser kennen lernen.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich in die Hocke sinken und begann, den durchaus zugeneigten Hund zu streicheln: „Ein süßes Tier, nicht wahr? Welche Rasse? Ich kenne mich da nicht aus.“ „Ein Terrier. Tibet-Terrier, meinte sie. Niedlich ist er vielleicht, aber er hat auch Zähne.“ Natalie erinnerte sich daran, dass der Umstand, dass sie bissig sein konnten der Grund dafür war, dass Richard Hunde nicht mochte: „Hunde beißen üblicherweise nicht, wenn man sie krault.“, erwiderte sie grinsend: „Und dieser hier ist wirklich knuffig.“ „Vielleicht hättest du dich nicht als Raubkatze, sondern als Wolf verkleiden sollen.“, stichelte Richard: „Oder, na ja… als Wölfin.“ Sie blickte lächelnd zu ihm hoch: „Dazu mochte ich mein Kostüm zu sehr. Und ich glaube, ich sah darin doch auch ganz gut aus, oder?“ Sie richtete sich auf, während Richard nickte, und holte tief Luft: „K… könnte ich deine, ähm, Telefonnummer haben?“ Das kam für Richard deutlich überraschender als das Wiedersehen mit Natalie an sich. Stockend suchte er nach einer Antwort, bis ihm ein schlichtes „Wozu?“ entfuhr. Natalie schien dies abweisend zu verstehen und blickte zu Boden: „Well… Du bist mir echt sympathisch, na ja, und ich hatte letztens viel Spaß und ich dachte du auch… Tja, Ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet. Really… ah, wirklich gerne.“ Über ihren englischen Ausrutscher schüttelte sie leicht genervt den Kopf: „War nur so eine Idee…“ Richard nickte langsam: „Ich… gebe meine Nummer eigentlich nicht raus.“, sagte er tonlos und Natalie nickte eifrig: „Sure, das ist logisch. Wir kennen uns ja kaum, das wäre…“ „… etwas, was ich ändern möchte“, beendete Richard den Satz. Auf seinem Gesicht erneut das schiefe Lächeln, das für Natalie inzwischen ein Markenzeichen war. Später würde sie es deutlich besser deuten können, da er wirklich nur dann auf diese Weise lächelte, wenn er sich freute. Jedes andere Lächeln? So gestellt wie seine Moralvorstellung. Das allerdings wusste Natalie wiederum nicht. Kapitel Vier: The cold perspective „Alles in Ordnung?“ Natalie lag zwar auf dem Rücken, aber durch das möglicherweise schmerzhafte und definitiv ungesunde Verrenken ihres Halses konnte sie dennoch einen guten Blick auf Richard werfen, der mit angezogenen Beinen neben ihr saß und schwieg. Direkt angesprochen zu werden riss ihn aus den Gedanken: „Hm? Entschuldige, was meintest du?“ „Ich hab gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“, wiederholte sie und schob sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Normalerweise sprichst du die Hälfte der Texte mit, wenn wir Lucky Number Slevin gucken, aber du hast jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten kein Wort gesagt.“ „Tatsächlich? Das war keine Absicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, nur leicht, als wollte er einen unliebsamen Gedanken abschütteln. Dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung und pausierte den Film: „Natalie… Kennst du das Gefühl, das Verhalten anderer Menschen absolut nicht nachvollziehen zu können? Dir zu denken, dass sie sich vollkommen bescheuert verhalten, während aber die ganze Welt ihr Verhalten als normal zu erachten scheint und du darum glaubst, dass mit dir selbst etwas nicht stimmt?“ Natalie kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte sich auf: „Wow. Das ist… schwierig. Eigentlich nicht, glaube ich. Ich glaube manchmal, dass Eileen ein Rad ab hat, aber damit bin ich bei weitem nicht alleine. Wie… wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“ Richard kam darauf, weil er, so sie doch ein Labsal war, er Katja Raues offensichtliche Angst nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Gefangene zweier Sadisten, das war furchterregend, so viel war ihm schon klar, aber er begriff nicht, warum sie ihre Angst nicht verbarg. Es würde ihren Peinigern den Spaß schmälern, ihr selbst ein besseres Gefühl geben, also warum? Selbstverständlich konnte er das nicht vor Natalie ansprechen, sie hätte ihn noch an Ort und Stelle verhaftet – Oder sich seinem Projekt angeschlossen. Die Vorstellung war erheiternd. Zum Glück fiel ihm die perfekte Ausrede ein: „In einer Woche… äh, neun Tagen, genauer gesagt, ist der Todestag meines Bruders. Da macht man sich schon mal Gedanken.“ Er hob die Hand und unterband damit automatisch den mitfühlenden Satz, den Natalie aussprechen wollte: „Halte mich bitte nicht für sentimental, ich habe getrauert und damit ist die Sache erledigt. Aber… genau das ist es, weißt du?“ Er dachte sich die Geschichte aus, während er weitersprach: „Damals… Ich war traurig, ich hab geweint, aber dann wurde ich so, wie ich immer bin, weißt du?“ Sie nickte: „Du hast gedacht, es ist vorbei, also kümmere ich mich nicht mehr drum. Ich erinnere mich.“ „Und damit war ich in meiner Familie alleine. Meine Eltern haben noch monatelang geweint beim kleinsten Gedanken an ihn, meine Cousine, meine Großeltern…“ Er stockte und merkte, dass, wenngleich er die Geschichte nur als Ausrede nutzte, er wirklich darüber sprechen wollte. Der Gedanke an Katja rückte in den Hintergrund, als Natalie sich ihm direkt zuwandte: „Und du fragst dich, warum sie alle es nie hinter sich lassen konnten, du aber schon. Ich denke…“ Und das tat sie. Zwanzig Sekunden lang blickte sie in Richards gelassenes, neugieriges Gesicht und schüttelte denn seufzend den Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich denke. Du… Ach, kann ich das auf Englisch sagen? Das ist einfacher.“ Er nickte aufmunternd und sie räusperte sich: „This simply is your personality. It’s nothing you could change, I guess, and you shouldn’t, because that is what really makes you You, if you get my drift. You are you, not, I dunno, someone else, and since everyone is different, so are you.“ Natalie stöhnte und rieb sich die Schläfen: „Ich glaube, ich hab das immer noch nicht so richtig erklärt, oder?“ Richard schwieg lange, bevor er nickte: „Doch, hast du. Ich bin wie ich bin, und weil ich ganz individuell bin ist es nur logisch, dass sich meine Denkweise von anderen unterscheidet.“ Grinsend hob Natalie ihre Daumen: „Genau das wollte ich sagen. Und dass du das Gefühl hast, der einzige zu sein, der so denkt, liegt daran, dass die Denkweise der anderen sich zufällig ähnelt. That’s about it.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Schon schräg, worüber wir uns Gedanken machen, während deine Kollegen sich wahrscheinlich nur fragen, ob sie noch Alkohol trinken sollten oder doch lieber eine Tüte Craker öffnen.“ „Wein oder nicht Wein, das ist hier die Frage“, verballhornte Richard das Zitat aus Hamlet: „Wenn man genug Wein trinkt, würde das sogar sein Gespräch mit dem Totenschädel erklären, findest du nicht? Oder zumindest, dass der Schädel antwortete.“ Natalie rollte sich kichernd zusammen: „Du kommst vielleicht auf schräge Ideen. Aber es stimmt, das wäre plausibel.“ „Immerhin bin ich nicht der einzige hier, der auf schräge Ideen kommt“, murmelte Richard und brachte Natalie damit zum Schweigen. Sie setzte sich auf, blickte ihn eine Weile lang schweigend an und murmelte mit zittriger Stimme: „Apropos schräge Ideen… I got a really, really stupid one.“ Während auf dem eingefrorenen Fernsehbildschirm Ben Kingsley eine abgesägte Schrotflinte auf Josh Hartnett richtete, schlang Natalie ihre Arme um Richards Hals drückte ihren Mund auf den seinen. Kapitel Fünf: Knick Knack „Keine Sorge, ich bin allein.“ Richard sprach zu Katja, als würde sie das beruhigen. Tatsächlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es funktionierte, denn seit er sie aufgeweckt hatte, war das Mädchen ausschließlich von Daniel bearbeitet worden. Richard hatte immer wieder etwas gehabt, dass ihm dazwischenkam. In der vergangenen Woche hatte die fast Volljährige eine Menge ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt. Ihre Haut war von Schrammen und blauen Flecken übersäht, ihr Gesicht an Stirn und Wangen aufgeplatzt. Ihr schien mindestens ein Zahn zu fehlen. „Du musst Daniel verzeihen, er ist ein Scheidungskind. Da bauen sich viele Aggressionen auf.“ Er räusperte sich und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand: „Abgesehen von den Schmerzen, wie geht es dir so?“ „Fick dich.“ Ihre Antwort war nicht stark, sondern weinerlich, aber dass sie den Mut aufbrachte, diese Worte auszusprechen, beeindruckte Richard. Natürlich durfte er es keinesfalls zulassen: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich nicht respektierst, Kleine. Immerhin hab ich mich bisher kaum um dich gekümmert. Und das letzte Mal sagte ich dir, dass mir Daniels Methoden zu grob sind, also wirst du sicher glauben, dass er der Schlimmere von uns beiden ist. Der Brutalere. Richtig?“ Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Um mal meine Freundin zu zitieren: You are in for a big surprise.“ Er blieb vor ihr stehen und stockte: „Freundin… ist noch etwas ungewohnt, das zu sagen. Ich meine, sie und ich sind seit mehreren Jahren befreundet, aber mehr als… Kumpels, verstehst du? Und gestern hat sie mich einfach so geküsst.“ Er strich sich versonnen über die Lippen: „Sie schien ziemlich nervös zu sein. Hat gezittert. Und ich glaube sie hatte Angst, dass ich sie zurückweise.“ Er streckte den Arm aus und umschloss ihren linken kleinen Zeh: „Dabei glaube ich, dass ich ihr niemals wehtun könnte, weder emotional noch körperlich. Es ist erstaunlich, all die Jahre war es mir genug, mit ihr befreundet zu sein, aber seit dem Kuss ist es, als hätte sie einen Damm aufgebrochen, der all meine Liebe zu ihr verborgen hielt. Nein, wehtun könnte ich ihr sicher nicht. Dafür habe ich dich.“ Er drehte sein Handgelenk, bis der Zeh ein scharfes, helles Knacken von sich gab. Katja jaulte auf vor Schmerz und verstummte erst, als sich Richards Hand um ihre Kehle schloss: „Daniel mag dir Angst machen, indem er dich verprügelt, aber glaube nicht für eine Sekunde, dass er der Böse von uns beiden ist.“ Seine Stimme ging schnell und so scharf wie das Knacken: „Er kann prügeln und treten. Ich hingegen… ich bin kreativ. Und ich bin konsequent. Deshalb solltest du dir meine Worte jetzt gut einprägen: Wenn ich dich noch einmal etwas sagen höre wie ‚fick dich‘, dann werde dir einen Zeh oder einen Finger brechen. Dasselbe gilt, wenn du irgendwas tust, was mir nicht gefällt. Wenn du mich böse anguckst, wenn du bettelst, ohne dass ich es dir erlaubt habe, wenn du ohne meine Erlaubnis atmest… breche ich dir einen Finger oder einen Zeh.“ Er lockerte seinen Griff: „Verstanden?“ Katja war nicht imstande zu antworten, stattdessen japste sie nach Luft. Richard griff nach dem nächsten Zeh und bog ihn so weit nach oben, dass er nicht einfach nur brach: Er zersplitterte regelrecht, begleitet von weiteren Schreien: „Ob du mich verstanden hast hab ich gefragt.“ Zorn dominierte seine Stimme: „Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen: Wenn alle deine Finger und alle deine Zehen gebrochen sind, werde ich nicht aufhören. Danach werde ich sie dir nämlich abreißen. Jeden Einzelnen. Nicht schneiden mit einem hübschen, scharfen Messer. Reißen, damit es richtig weh tut. Und dann werde ich dir jeden Finger, jeden Zeh in dein Maul stecken und dich zwingen, alles zu schlucken. Also versuch besser nicht, mich wütend zu machen.“ „Verstanden! Ich… habs verstanden!“ Katja brüllte die Bestätigung in den Raum hinein und stellte Richard dadurch vorerst zufrieden. Er ging zum Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes und warf einen Blick auf das, was sich aktuell darauf befand: „Natürlich solltest du dir keine Illusionen machen. Die Sache mit den Fingern gilt lediglich als Bestrafung bei Ungehorsam. Abgesehen davon aber will ich natürlich auf ganz gewöhnliche Weise meinen Spaß mit dir haben.“ Er entschied sich für einen Knebelball, wie sie üblicherweise bei bondagefokussierten Sexspielen verwendet wurden, eine Wäscheklammer und ein handtellergroßes Set mit zwanzig verschiedenen kleinen Nadeln darin. Damit beladen schlenderte er zu Katja zurück und legte ihr ohne Widerstand den Knebel um, der ihren Kiefer sichtlich schmerzhaft dehnte: „Zuerst erlöse ich dich von der Bürde des Redens. Du wirst es mir zukünftig danken, wenn ich das tue, aber dazu gleich mehr. Sag mal…“ er kicherte ob dieser Wortwahl: „Kannst du so überhaupt durch den Mund atmen?“ Er schwieg und ließ Katja spüren, dass es eine ernst gemeinte Frage war, auf die er eine Antwort erwartete. Sie versuchte es sichtlich und schüttelte dann schnaubend den Kopf. Richard nickte zufrieden: „Das hatte ich gehofft.“ Er lehnte sich vor und strich mit der Wäscheklammer über ihr Nasenbein: „Und jetzt halt still.“ Trotz der Panik in ihren Augen und protestierendem Schnauben verharrte sie, während er ihr die Klammer auf die Nase setzte und ihr somit jede Möglichkeit der Sauerstoffzufuhr verwehrte. Für einen Moment ließ Richard sich Zeit, das Mädchen zu begutachten, während es sich sichtlich verkrampfte, dann setzte er eine Nadel an ihrem Bauch an: „Ich habe mal gelesen, dass der Erstickungstod nach mehr oder weniger zwei Minuten eintritt. Zumindest war dem so, wenn ich mich noch korrekt erinnere. Es ist schon eine Weile her… jedenfalls, gehen wir mal davon aus, dass dem so ist. Damals habe ich mich gefragt, wie es dann Menschen geben kann, die mehrere Minuten lang die Luft anhalten können. Aber im Wesentlichen ist die Sache ganz einfach…“ Er bohrte die Nadel vertikal von links nach rechts in ihr Fleisch und achtete darauf, dass die Spitze wieder aus der Haut brach: „Wenn man einfach nur die Luft anhält, dann nimmt die Sauerstoffsättigung im Blut ab, aber langsam.“ Die nächste Nadel, parallel zur Ersten. „Das Hirn wird weiterversorgt, zwar mit der Zeit immer schlechter, aber das ist wie eine Diät: Man kann noch weiter funktionieren, nur eben auf Sparflamme.“ Während er redete, schob er immer mehr Nadeln über- und untereinander in ihr Fleisch, alle so wie die Erste. Da sie nicht schreien, nicht stöhnen und nicht protestieren konnte, zitterte sie nur jedes Mal vor Schmerz. Aus ihren zusammengepressten Augen flossen Tränen wie Sturzbäche. „Anders ist es bei dem in diesem Fachbuch erwähnten Erstickungstod, der sich nämlich tatsächlich um Tod durch Erwürgen oder Erhängen drehte. Dort wird die Sauerstoffzufuhr zum Hirn beinahe vollständig gekappt und dann kommt noch die durch den Stress schnell abnehmende Sauerstoffsättigung dazu. Man hat also sehr viel weniger Sauerstoff im Hirn und der nimmt auch noch zunehmend ab. Das Hirn funktioniert nicht mehr richtig und ruck zuck ist man tot. Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Er klatschte Katja seine Hand ein paar Mal ins Gesicht und zog dann die Klammer von ihrer Nase. Geradezu manisch sog sie so viel Luft ein wie möglich und verfiel in eine Art abgehackten Husten. Um ihren Knebel bildete sich Speichel, der ihr Kinn herunterrann, sich mit den Tränen mischte und auf ihre Brust tropfte. Richard begutachtete währenddessen sein Werk. Auf Katjas sich beinahe spastisch verkrampfendem Bauch befand sich ein Oval aus Nadeln, zehn auf jeder Seite, an den äußeren Rändern näher beieinander als in der Mitte. Perfekt: „Du siehst also, wenn ich dir einfach nur die Luftzufuhr abschneide, besteht keine Gefahr, dass du mir hier wegstirbst. Selbst wenn du ohnmächtig wirst, würdest du bestimmt noch fünf bis zehn Minuten weiterleben, ohne nennenswerte Schäden davonzutragen.“ Er lachte leise: „Stell dir mal vor, ich könnte das den ganzen Tag mit dir machen. Einfach immer wieder deine Atemwege blockieren, bis du ohnmächtig wirst, dich wieder aufwachen lassen und von vorne beginnen. Die ganze Zeit.“ Richard blickte einen Moment lang versonnen in die Leere, schüttelte dann den Kopf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Ah, aber dazu können wir ja noch später kommen. Jetzt ist erst mal mein anderes Projekt an der Reihe. Tief einatmen, meine Kleine, hier kommt das Klämmerchen.“ Ohne zu zögern presste er die Klammer wieder auf Katjas Nase und schnappte sich dann etwas vom Tisch, das er ganz speziell und gegen Daniels Proteste, es sei eine sinnlose Anschaffung, dort hingelegt hatte. Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes, nur ein bisschen spezielles Garn, das aber aufgrund seiner Reisfestigkeit überdurchschnittlich teuer war. Nun rollte er ein wenig davon ab und befeuchtete das lose Ende mit seinem Speichel, um es sogleich mit den Fingern zusammen zu rollen, bis es eine leicht klebrige Spitze ergab. Diese Methode hatte er bei seiner Mutter oft beobachtet, wenn sie etwas nähen musste. So wurde es einfacher – eigentlich war das schon die einzige Möglichkeit – das Garn durch ein Nadelöhr zu bekommen. Und während Katja verzweifelt krampfte, um Luft zu bekommen, zog Richard das Garn im Zickzack durch zwanzig Nadelöhre. Nachdem er um das Letzte einen Knoten gezogen hatte, zupfte er ein wenig daran und war zufrieden: Die Nadeln saßen fest, das Garn auch, und Katja machte vor Schmerz und Atemnot die lustigsten Bewegungen. Er erbarmte sich ihrer und zog die Klammer von der Nase. „Ich glaube, wenn ich das hier weitermachen würde, wäre ich noch versucht, mir eine Zwiebel zuzulegen und jedes Mal, wenn ich dich wieder atmen lasse, könnte ich sie dir unter die Nase halten, während du einerseits wegen den schmerzhaft scharfen Dämpfen heulst, andererseits aber auch gierig jedes Bisschen Sauerstoff einatmest, das ich dir gestatte. Apropos…“ Trotz ihres schwachen Kopfschüttelns und dem flehenden Wimmern drückte er die Klammer erneut auf ihre Nase: „Ich wüsste gerne, ob du es schaffst, deinen Schmerz durch die Nase hinauszupusten, so stark, dass die Klammer abfliegt. Ich weiß, dass dein Verstand sich automatisch weigert, zu stark zu pusten. Die Luft würde zu großen Teilen wieder hineinströmen und vor diesem Schmerz hat dein Körper Angst. Aber was, wenn der Schmerzreflex zu groß ist?“ Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, spannte das Garn und entschied sich dann anders. Während Katja sich verkrampfte – ob vor Angst oder Luftmangel war diesmal nicht zu sagen – schob Richard den Saum seines rechten Ärmels über die entsprechende Hand und wickelte das Garn dann mehrmals darum. Auf diese Art konnte er sicher sein, dass er sich nicht am dünnen Stoff schneiden würde. Dann riss er an dem Garn und fetzte somit alle zwanzig Nadeln aus Katjas Bauchdecke. Man könnte sagen, dass mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig passierten, weil die Zeitspanne so gering war, aber tatsächlich geschah alles in folgender Reihenfolge: Zuerst gab Katja ein krampfendes Quaken von sich, als sie tatsächlich vor Schmerz zu schreien versuchte, allerdings gelang es ihr nicht, die Verstopfung ihrer Atemwege zu beseitigen. Dann verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz, nicht nur durch die Wunden, sondern auch durch den von Richard angekündigten Überdruck. Dann klimperten die Nadeln wild auf den Boden, allerdings nicht alle. Fünf blieben in der Luft hängen, sie waren zu nah an Richards Hand, die er mit Garn umwickelt hatte. Und dann strömten dünne Blutfäden aus vierzig kleinen Löchern auf der rechten Seite von Katjas Bauch, sodass sie aussah als hätte eine merkwürdige Spezies mit dünnen, aber vielen und breit gefächerten Zähnen ihr mit Kraft in den Bauch gebissen. Vorsichtig rollte Richard das Gebilde zusammen, löste den Knoten und ließ die blutigen Nadeln achtlos in die dazugehörige Box fallen. Er würde sie später reinigen. Stattdessen ging er nun zu seinem Opfer, löste erst die Klammer, dann den Knebel und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich bin seit einer halben Stunde hier. Da bleiben mir noch bestimmt zwei weitere Stunden. Bereit für Runde Zwei?“ Kapitel Sechs: Trust and Strawberry „Bist du nur in Gedanken oder noch in Trauer?“, flüsterte Natalie in Richards Ohr, während er Löcher in die Luft starrte: „Man kann auch in Trauer in Gedanken sein“, murmelte er und kratzte sich an der Stirn: „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin in Gedanken. Der Trauerteil ist vorbei.“ Natalie strich ihm sanft über die Haare und lächelte zaghaft: „Abgesehen von dem Gottesdienst würde ich sagen, dass es eine ganz angenehme Veranstaltung war. Du nicht?“ Er seufzte: „Du kennst mich doch. Ich liebe meine Familie, aber nie länger als zwei Stunden am Stück und definitiv nicht alle auf einmal. Ich glaube, ohne dich wäre ich komplett ausgeflippt.“ „Worte, die jede Frau hören will.“, schmunzelte Natalie und setzte sich auf. Sie befanden sich in Richards heimeligem Bett, allerdings angezogen und eher aus Bequemlichkeit. Von ihrer nunmehr sitzenden Position konnte sie aus dem Fenster auf eine weitere Häuserwand blicken. Die Aussicht hatte den Preis der Wohnung rapide nach unten getrieben, was Richard begrüßt hatte. Er war pragmatisch. Natalie drehte den Kopf und sah ihren Freund an. Der blickte zurück und grinste verlegen: „Es ist immer noch ein wenig merkwürdig, dich anzusehen und zu denken: Mit dieser Frau bin ich in einer Beziehung. Geht es dir auch so, oder ist das eine weitere meiner verkorksten Eigenarten?“ Sie kicherte: „Geht mir ähnlich, count on it. Aber…“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter, „… langsam…“, sie küsste ihn nach jedem folgenden Wort: „… gewöhne. Ich. Mich. Dran.“ Er hingegen zog die Stirn ein wenig kraus: „Ich mich nicht. Liegt wohl einfach nicht in meiner Natur, mich so schnell darauf einzulassen. Mache ich schließlich nie.“ „Das stimmt.“, bestätigte Natalie und legte sich wieder hin, zu ihrem Freund gedreht und den rechten Arm auf seiner Brust ruhend: „Aber ich bin zuversichtlich. Wenn du dich dazu durchringen konntest, mir deine Nummer zu geben, als wir uns noch kaum kannten… und du unsere Freundschaft jahrelang unterstützt hast, dann gewöhnst du dich irgendwann auch hier dran.“ Auf diese Aussage erwiderte Richard nichts, weshalb es zu einem angenehmen Schweigen kam, in dem jeder der Beiden seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging. Natalie genoss es, sich an den warmen Körper zu schmiegen und döste langsam ein bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht bald mit Richard schlafen würde, während ebendieser hin und her gerissen war zwischen der zuckersüßen Realität einer nach Erdbeershampoo duftenden Schönheit an seiner Seite und dem düsteren Wunsch, den Stress des Tages in einem ganz bestimmten Keller an einer ganz bestimmten Person abzureagieren. Schwierige Entscheidung… Sie wurde ihm abgenommen, als sein Handy einen unangenehmen Brummton von sich gab. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und schob Natalies Arm beiseite, ohne sie zu wecken. Auf dem Display sah er eine Nachricht von Daniel: „Kommst du zur Hütte? Die Tussi hat heute Geburtstag.“ Ja, Richard erinnerte sich. Achtzehn war Katja nun, und wenngleich ihn das weniger interessierte, war das für Daniel doch relevant. Er hatte etwas ganz Besonderes geplant. Richard rieb sich die Augen und blickte einen Moment lang auf Natalie herab, die sich im immer tiefer werdenden Schlaf ein wenig zusammenrollte. Was wäre, wenn er die Nachricht ignorieren und hierbleiben würde? Was wäre, wenn… Aber es spielte keine Rolle, was wäre, was hätte sein können, denn er stieg vom Bett herab und machte sich leise auf den Weg. Und als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, öffnete Natalie die Augen. Natalie Spucman war schon immer eine intelligente, neugierige und forsche Person gewesen und gerade deshalb von Richard so fasziniert, weil er ein stundenlanges Gespräch führen konnte, ohne wirklich etwas von seiner beeindruckenden Persönlichkeit preiszugeben. Natalie wusste auch jetzt, dass sie trotz jahrelanger Freundschaft gerade einmal die Spitze des Eisberges namens Richard gesehen hatte. Und das weckte den unangenehmen Teil ihrer Neugier. Dieser Teil definierte sich weniger als schlichter Charakterzug denn viel mehr als Obsession in geringen Ausmaßen. Für ihren Beruf war das optimal. Eine Polizistin hinterfragte Aussagen, forschte nach, hatte sich in diese Nachforschungen reinzuhängen. Für eine Beziehung hingegen war dies nicht gerade lobenswert. Dessen war sie sich bewusst, als sie Richards Handy in die Hand nahm. Sie wog es ein wenig in der Handfläche, ließ es hin und her schaukeln und raufte sich mit der freien Hand die hübsche Frisur: „Oh, hell… What am I even doing?“ Ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen wirkte wie ein Mantra und bewegte sie dazu, das Telefon wieder beiseite zu legen. Ihr ungutes Bauchgefühl beförderte es nur Sekunden später wieder in ihre Hand: „He will never find it out anyway“, murmelte sie schulterzuckend, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Für einen so vorsichtigen Menschen wie Richard war es erstaunlich, dass er keine Bildschirmsperre eingerichtet hatte, und Natalie musste sich tierisch anstrengen um nicht daran zu denken, dass dies vielleicht nur ein weiteres Zeichen seines Vertrauens zu ihr war. Wozu eine Bildschirmsperre, wenn man seiner Freundin vertraut?“ „Andererseits…“, murmelte sie, während sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, „Seit wann verlässt er die Wohnung ohne sein Handy? Suspicious.“ Das gab den Ausschlag. Sie aktivierte das Display, öffnete die Nachrichtenseite und fand schnell den Verlauf mit Daniel. Merkwürdig auch, dass sie sich seit einigen Wochen so häufig trafen. „Kommst du zur Hütte? Die Tussi hat heute Geburtstag.“ Sie las den Text laut, weder glaubend noch verstehend, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Hütte, Tussi, Geburtstag? Ihr war klar, dass jede andere Frau sofort an eine Affäre denken konnte, doch dazu kannte sie Richard gut genug. Weder war er ein Schürzenjäger, noch ein Frauenschwarm. Also keine Affäre. Aber was zum Teufel hatte das dann zu bedeuten? Natalie scrollte sich durch die vergangenen Nachrichten und wurde mit jedem Wort blasser. „Bloody Hell…“, keuchte sie in ihrer Muttersprache, als ihr klar wurde, was hier gerade ablief. Dann rannte sie ins Badezimmer, übergab sich in die Kloschüssel und hatte dabei nur einen Gedanken: Please, let this be just another nightmare. Bitte, lass es nur ein weiterer Albtraum sein. Kapitel Sieben: Between a rock and a hard place „Ich weiß, wie es ist, zu verlieren. Dieses verzweifelte Gefühl, im Recht zu sein und dennoch zu scheitern. Es ist beängstigend, die Knie werden weich… Doch ich frage euch, was nützt das? Fürchtet es. Flieht davor. Das Schicksal holt euch trotzdem ein.“ - Thanos „Du siehst nicht wirklich gut aus.“, murmelte Daniel, als Richard in den Kellerraum trat. „Heute war der Gedenkgottesdienst für deinen Bruder, richtig? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich das so mitnimmt.“ „Tut es nicht.“, erwiderte Richard tonlos: „Eher der Stress, sich mit meiner ganzen Familie abgeben zu müssen. Und irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Als hätte ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ah, natürlich. Ich hab Natalie keine Nachricht hinterlassen, als ich weggegangen bin. Aber das wird nicht so schlimm sein, ich werde ihr einfach erklären, dass ich für eine Weile an die frische Luft musste. Gerade heute wird sie es verstehen.“ „Hm. Du willst deine Freundin echt einfach so anlügen?“ Daniel grinste schelmisch, während Richard die Frage komplett überging und sich der gefesselten Katja zuwandte. Inzwischen hatten sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sie zu knebeln, wenn sie gingen. Richard nahm den Knebel nun ab und grinste schmal: „Ich glaube kaum, dass es dir aufgefallen ist, aber du hast heute Geburtstag. Achtzehn Jahre! Ist das nicht ein Grund zum Feiern?“ Katja nickte stockend. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, gehorsam zu sein. Nicht schnell genug natürlich, inzwischen waren vier ihrer Zehen und zwei ihrer Finger gebrochen. Der Schmerz war allgegenwärtig. „Daniel und ich haben uns sozusagen in Teamarbeit ein kleines Geschenk für dich ausgedacht.“ Sein schmales Lächeln schien wie in Stein gemeißelt und seine Stimme war nach wie vor tonlos: „Weißt du, Daniel wollte sich mal als angehender Sexualstraftäter versuchen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er dich schon vor Wochen vergewaltigt.“ Daniel räusperte sich: „Allerdings war Richard dagegen. Du musst wissen, nichts hasst er mehr als Leute, die sich an Minderjährigen vergehen. Und bis heute warst du minderjährig.“ „Und diesbezüglich unter meinem Schutz.“, ergänzte Richard: „Jetzt versteh mich nicht falsch, im Grunde ist mir egal, was er dir Böses antut. Aber hier musste ich eben meine Prinzipien vertreten. Was jetzt ja obsolet ist.“ Er wandte sich Daniel: „Spiel nicht zu sehr rum, ja?“ Daniel machte sich daran, Katja von den Fesseln an der Wand zu lösen, während Richard sich gen Ausgang wandte. „Bleibst du nicht hier?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Um zu sehen, wie dir einer abgeht? Nein danke. Ich warte oben und vertreibe mir die Zeit ein wenig mit zukünftiger Planung. Bis gleich.“ Während er die Leiter hochkletterte, hörte er keinen einzigen Laut von Katja. Als Richard gesagt hatte, er dächte über eine zukünftige Planung nach, war ihm selbst nicht ganz bewusst, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Ursprünglich ging er davon aus, dass er sich neue Foltermethoden für Katja ausdenken würde, oder aber einen effektiven Weg, sie loszuwerden, aber als er neben der offenen Tür im Boden saß, dachte er ausschließlich an Natalie. Daran, wie ihr Haar gerochen hatte, als er sie in seinem Bett hatte liegen lassen. Daran, dass er dies irgendwie bereute. Er dachte über eine Stunde daran und wünschte sich plötzlich, bei ihr zu sein, anstatt… Das Messer bemerkte er erst, als es ihm durch die rechte Hand fuhr, sich ins Holz grub und ihn an den Boden pinnte. Der Schmerz blieb aus, an seine Stelle trat Verwunderung über den ausgemergelten, geschundenen Körper, der sich mühsam die Leiter hochschleppte. Katja Raue hätte durch das wochenlange Hängen an der Wand und die vielen Verletzungen, den Mangel an Nahrung und vor allem wegen den gebrochenen Zehen kaum zu laufen in der Lage sein dürfen, aber als sie aus der Tiefe gestiegen kam tat sie genau das. Richard bemerkte Blut an ihrem Mund und an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. In einem Sekundenbruchteil war ihm klar, was passiert sein musste. Daniel hatte angefangen sie zu vergewaltigen, sie hatte sich demütig gestellt und in einem günstigen Moment einen Fluchtversuch gestartet. Scheinbar seinen Hals aufgebissen. Als er die Fernbedienung zu ihrem Halsband in ihrer Hand sah, kam der Schmerz. Richard schrie und hätte sich manisch herumgeworfen, wenn nicht jede Bewegung die Wunde in seiner Hand vergrößert hätte. Katja versuchte, die Hüttentür zu öffnen und schaffte es nach einer Weile, um schließlich taumelnd im Wald zu verschwinden… Verschwinden. Der Ausdruck brachte Richard ein Fünkchen seiner Konzentration zurück. Sie durfte nicht verschwinden! Gut, sie hatte die Fernbedienung, damit war das als Absicherung für genau diese Situation gedachte Halsband quasi nutzlos, aber sie war nach wie vor schwach, verängstigt, orientierungslos. Und bei genauerem Hinsehen steckte das Messer auch gar nicht so tief im Holz. Richard biss die Zähne zusammen und schrie dennoch laut auf, als er den Stahl aus seinem Fleisch zog. Vollkommen auf der Höhe war er noch nicht, allerdings ließ er das Messer bewusst an Ort und Stelle liegen, als er die Verfolgung aufnahm. Eine geschwächte und nackte Frau ist in einem lichten Wald leicht zu finden und sie hatte bestenfalls hundert Meter Vorsprung, den Richard schnell dahinschmelzen ließ wie Butter in der Sonne. Als er sich direkt hinter der nach wie vor stoisch davontorkelnden jungen Frau befand entschied er sich dagegen, sie einfach zu Boden zu reißen, und wandte stattdessen eine aus dem Muay Thai übliche Kampfhandlung an: Ein Sprung in die Luft, dann ein mit dem gesamten Gewicht des herunterfallenden Körpers und zusätzlicher Kraft aus der Schulter geführter Treffer mit dem Ellbogen vertikal auf den Schädel. Angriffe mit dem Ellbogen sind üblicherweise recht beliebt im Kampfsport, da der Ellbogen stabiler ist als die Handgelenke, also eine geringere Gefahr für selbstinduzierte Verletzungen oder gar Brüche besteht, außerdem besteht dort so gut wie gar kein Schmerzempfinden. Unpraktisch ist dabei das geringe Drehmoment beim Ausholen, wodurch der Schlag enorm an Kraft verlieren kann. Bei dem Sprungangriff ist dieser Nachteil nicht von Bedeutung, da er durch das eigene Körpergewicht mehr als nur ausgeglichen wird. Folglich brach Katja zusammen wie eine Marionette ohne Fäden, während Richard nur laut stöhnte. Die Erschütterung in seinem Arm hatte der Wunde nicht gerade gutgetan. Vor Schmerz beinahe rasend riss er Katja auf den Rücken, prügelte ein wenig auf sie ein und merkte erst da, dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Schwer atmend griff er nach ihrer Hand und zerrte die Fernbedienung aus ihren Fingern, von denen er absichtlich zwei brach. Schließlich lehnte er sich schwer atmend an einen Baum und genoss das Gewicht der Apparatur in seiner gesunden Hand. „Keine Bewegung.“ Die Aufforderung durchzuckte Richard wie ein Blitz, und entgegen dem Befehl fuhr er herum. Vor ihm – nicht direkt vor ihm, eher sieben, acht Meter entfernt – stand Natalie. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen schwarzen Metallklotz, den Richard erst beim zweiten Hinsehen als ihre Dienstwaffe erkannte. Während er unwillkürlich ihren perfekt sitzenden Weaver-Anschlag bewunderte – die Schusswaffe in der starken Hand, deren Ellbogen zur Seite raus leicht angewinkelt ist, die schwache Hand unter dem Waffengriff, den Ellbogen leicht nach unten angewinkelt – fragte er sich, was zum Teufel hier los war. Natalie konnte nicht hier sein. Es gab einfach absolut keinen Grund, warum sie hier hätte sein sollen, warum sie überhaupt hier hätte sein können! Sie wusste nichts von diesem Ort, geschweige denn, dass er hier war. Sie konnte schlichtweg nicht da sein! „Du hast mein Handy durchsucht, stimmts?“ Er hatte das Gefühl, diesen Einfall erst zu haben, nachdem er ihn ausgesprochen hatte, aber er war logisch. Natalie ignorierte ihn: „Geh weg von ihr.“ Sie blickte auf Katja, dann wieder zu Richard. Als der sich nicht bewegte, wurde ihre Stimme lauter, kräftiger: „Ich sagte, geh weg von ihr! Step away! Or…“ „Oder was?“ Richard blieb an Ort und Stelle, merkte allerdings, wie sich seine Einstellung veränderte. Er hatte verloren. Egal, was er tat, er würde im Gefängnis landen oder von seiner Freundin erschossen werden. Diese Gewissheit schmerzte bei weitem nicht so sehr wie die Abscheu in Natalies Augen: „Oder was?“, fragte er erneut und hob die Fernbedienung: „Schießt du sonst auf mich?“ Dass Natalie mir ihrer Antwort zögerte, bestätigte Richard in seinen Zweifeln. Statt weiter auf die Frage einzugehen, deutete sie mit dem Kinn auf die Apparatur: „Was… was ist das?“ „Das, meine Liebe…“, begann Richard mit einer sonderbar kühlen Ruhe in der Stimme: „… ist ein kleiner Knopf, mit dem ich dieses Mädchen dort auf dem Boden töten kann. Ein Knopfdruck und ihre Halsschlagader ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.“ Er legte den Daumen auf betreffenden Knopf und seufzte: „Glaubst du mir, dass ich niemals wollte, dass du hiervon erfährst?“ „Obviously!“, keifte Natalie und versuchte scheinbar – und vor allem erfolglos – ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten: „Du bist… was? Ein Psychopath? Ein… Killer?“ Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf: „Wer… oder was bist du eigentlich?“ „Glaubst du mir wenigstens, dass ich dich wirklich liebe? So abgedroschen das auch klingen mag?“ Er merkte, dass seine Stimme schwächer wurde. Das Gefühl des Verlierens lähmte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper: „Das hier sollte niemals ein Krimi werden.“, murmelte er: „Genauso wenig ein Thriller. Es sollte eine Liebesgeschichte werden, Natalie, für uns beide.“ „Haaalt den Mund!“ Sie kreischte, das erste Wort besonders lang gezogen als Resultat ihrer stressbedingten Atemlosigkeit. Richard grinste. Es war ein schiefes Grinsen: „Wie bist du überhaupt so schnell an deine Waffe gekommen? Müsste die nicht bei dir Zuhause liegen?“ „Ich… vergesse sie oft im Handschuhfach.“, krächzte Natalie: „Ich habs nur nie erzählt.“ Richard nickte verstehend und streckte den linken Arm gerade von sich weg. Dann drückte er den Knopf und zuckte zusammen, als Natalie schoss. Epilog: Speaking German „Frau Spuckmann.“ Natalie blickte in das strenge und über ihre Anwesenheit offenbar alles andere als freundliche Gesicht einer Krankenschwester. Es handelte sich um eine Frau in den Vierzigern mit offensichtlicher afrikanischer Abstammung, dem Einfühlungsvermögen eines Pferdeflüsterers, aber dem Gemüt eines Vorschlaghammers. „Ich heiße Spucman“, murrte Natalie, allerdings mehr aus Gewohnheit denn aus Überzeugung. Die Schwester nickte: „Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch, dass Sie diesem Mädchen das Leben gerettet haben und sich deshalb für sie verantwortlich zu fühlen scheinen.“ „Ganz so einfach ist die Sache leider nicht…“, begann Natalie, aber die Schwester war noch nicht fertig: „Papperlapapp. Sehen Sie, ich… Ich kann Sie verstehen. Die ganze Geschichte ist ziemlich mitreißend und ihre Handlungen ausgesprochen beeindruckend. Wenn Sie nicht geschossen hätten, könnte dieses arme Ding deutlich weniger als nur nicht mehr reden. Aber ich habe Ihnen schon zuvor gesagt: Sie gefährden ihre Genesung massiv, wenn Sie weiterhin hierherkommen.“ „Alright.“ Natalie schob sich eine Strähne aus den Augen. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihre Haare auf wenige Zentimeter zu kürzen. Das wäre praktischer, sowohl privat als auch im Beruf, und außerdem kam es ihr notwendig vor, Sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen, als sie das sanfte Schaben einer Tür hörte, die geöffnet wurde. Sowohl Natalie als auch die Krankenschwester drehten sich herum und sahen Katja Raue, die sich müde an den Türrahmen ihres Zimmers lehnte. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Die schlimmsten Narben wurden durch ihr Nachthemd verdeckt, aber allein ihrem Gesicht sah man an, dass sie zu viel durchlitten hatte. Soweit Natalie mitbekommen hatte, schlief sie bemerkenswert viel und doch wirkte sie noch immer unfassbar müde. Das schien auch der Schwester aufzufallen, denn sie eilte strengen Schrittes auf ihre Patientin zu und wirkte dabei zugleich besorgt und verärgert: „Bitte, Frau Raue, Sie sollten wirklich noch nicht herumlaufen. Das kommt schon noch, mit der Zeit. Aber zuerst…“ Sie hatte offenbar die Absicht, sie am Arm zurück in den Raum zu geleiten, aber Katja schüttelte mit besorgniserregender Heftigkeit den Kopf und deutete dann auf Natalie. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen zusammengefalteten Zettel. Natalie hob eine Augenbraue und kam näher, den missbilligenden Blick der Schwester ignorierend. Von Nahem sah Katja noch schlimmer aus, ausgemergelt. Schattengleich. In ihrem Hals steckte eine faustgroße Apparatur aus Kunststoff, die ihr beim Atmen half. Ähnlich wie mit dem Sprechen war es nicht mehr so weit her damit, seit Natalie sie angeschossen hatte. Die Kugel hatte das Halsband zerfetzt ebenso wie einige Bestandteile des Halses, aber für Natalie war es das wert gewesen. Ein beschädigtes Leben erschien ihr besser als gar keines. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie das Mädchen anstarrte, denn Katja starrte zurück. Müde Augen, kraftlose Gesichtszüge, die sich spannten, als sie die Hand mit dem Zettel hob und sie Natalie mit all ihrer Kraft, was merklich wenig war, gegen die Brust stieß, sie dabei ein wenig ins Wanken brachte und den Zettel an ihrem Shirt heruntergleiten ließ. Dann stützte sie sich schwer atmend auf die Krankenschwester, die das ganze wortlos und scheinbar mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen beobachtet hatte. Als sie Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel, hob Natalie den Zettel auf. Die ganze Aktion verwirrte sie zutiefst. Auf dem Stück Papier stand mit der krakeligen Schrift einer kraftlosen Hand nur ein einziger Satz. Sie hätten mich sterben lassen sollen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit